Restaruant ::complete::
by chicketieboo
Summary: So Tony thinks that Jeannie screws up his love life again... does she really?


Ok, I really, really miss I dream of Jeanie, I'm too young for it, but I always did love waiting up till twelve at night just to watch old repeats. I had a few thoughts though, I wanted Jeanie to be more dependants, and I didn't like sometimes how Anthony just expected her to always be there! . Sheesh, sixties programming or what ;)  
  
Any who, I guess in a sense this is my disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters, but I do like writing about them, also, some of my fan fics about them might not be as up beat as the show was, sawry if that bothers you, but I do warn so I shouldn't be held responsible!  
  
*Before marriage, and before proposal*  
  
Jeanie stood there dusting things with her powers. She sat with her head in her hands watching the duster move back and forth waiting for her master to get home. Oh Anthony, she loved him so, even if he didn't love her. She would do anything for him and that's why after all this time she was still there after being told that she was free of him.  
  
When she heard the door being opened she quickly blinked herself away so he didn't see her. She planned on suprising him.  
  
"Jeanie I'm home." he called out to the house. He loved coming home to it clean and smelling like flowers or food.  
  
"Jeanie? Jeanie are you home?" he asked closing the door and looking around. Of course she was home, where else would she be? He thought. She rarely went out, unless it was to the supermarket or to do something by herself, it must get awfully lonely here by herself all day, he thought.  
  
Suddenly poof she was in his arms, him holding her above the ground. Tony laughed.  
  
"Have a good day master?" she asked looking at him with her big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Yes Jeanie very much so, may I?" he asked, looking toward the ground.  
  
"Of course master, you have had a long day, you do not need to hold me after all that hard work," she said dropping her feet to the floor. Tony looked at her; she looked stunning, she had changed out of her Arabian costume to a nice cocktail dress.  
  
"Why are you all dressed up?" he asked, loosing his tie and taking of his shoes after he had made his way to the couch.  
  
"Well, I thought we could go out for supper tonight, then maybe a little dancing and then a movie, it's been awhile since I left the house, and I thought you could do with a little company."  
  
"Company yes, but not yours tonight Jeanie. I'm sorry, but I have to escort Doctor Bellows' niece tonight."  
  
"Oh" she said, her temperature rising.  
  
"That's ok, maybe another night then." she lightly added.  
  
"Now wait a minute, wait just a minute, you mean your ok with this?" he asked moving towards she was standing.  
  
"Yes I'm fine," she said sensing him behind her.  
  
He turned her around, "Now you are not going to tag along, send a letter saying I have to go, make her sick, have the restaurant burn down, make me loose my voice, or anything like that?"  
  
"Of course not master, maybe Captain Healey can take me out instead."  
  
"Maybe, maybe, this is great Jeanie just great, I will make it up to you."  
  
"I'm sure you will master, but now you must get dressed." After saying that Jeanie blinked her eyes. All of a sudden Tony was dressed perfectly in a black tuxedo.  
  
"How's that?" she asked  
  
"Perfect." he said hugging her.  
  
~ * Later that night * ~  
  
"Roger said he'd pick you up around eight ok Jeanie?" Tony said fixing his bow tie.  
  
"Ok master." Jeanie said, she had changed back into her Arabian costume and explained earlier she would find something else to wear.  
  
"Can I have a kiss goodnight?" she asked solemnly. Tony sighed and embraced her.  
  
"Sure sweetheart." he said pecking her on the mouth.  
  
"I'll see you later tonight," he said on his way out.  
  
~ * Fade out and in again, as Roger comes to pick Jeanie up * ~  
  
"Jeanie? Are you ready? We have reservations at Theos in half an hour." Roger said coming through the door.  
  
"Oh yes captain Healey, just one problem, I can't decide on what to wear, should I wear this?" she said, blinking on a stunning navy blue ball gown.  
  
"or this" she said, again blinking this time though a beautiful white sequined cocktail dress.  
  
"Abba, ah, I ah" Roger said.  
  
"Thank you" she replied, and walked out the door wearing the white one.  
  
~ * Fade to the restaurant * ~  
  
"...And then your uncle came in and saw the elephant!"  
  
Sharon began to laugh, "Oh Tony, that's such a cute story," she said blinking her eyes.  
  
"Yes well, your uncle didn't find it too funny, he made me take a vacation for two weeks." Tony said taking a sip of water.  
  
"Well, my uncle is just a stuffy old man, who has no use of a sense of humour what so ever."  
  
Tony smiled, as Sharon looked around the dance floor at Theos, there were couples dancing everywhere and she showed signs of wanting to join them.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked her.  
  
Beaming, she replied  
  
"Why of course."  
  
As they got up to dance, Tony looked around the dance floor, then he looked towards the entrance of Theos, there was Roger and Jeanie being seated by a waiter.  
  
He stared at how beautiful Jeanie looked, she had allowed her hair down for the night, and she was wearing a beautiful white dress.  
  
Then reality kicked in and he began to panic, she wasn't supposed to be here, she had lied to him.  
  
"Excuse me," he said to Sharon.  
  
He walked over to where Jeanie and Roger were sitting.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked fuming.  
  
Roger and Jeanie looked up from their menus.  
  
"Tony Hi, how's the date going?" Roger asked.  
  
"It was going fine until..."  
  
"Is everything alright Tony?" Sharon asked as she walked over.  
  
"Everything is fine Sharon, I would like you to meet Captain Roger Healey, and his date, a friend of mine Jeanie."  
  
"Hello, Jeanie, is that all?" Sharon asked Jeanie.  
  
"Oh no, my full name is really Jeanie Admar Askalla."  
  
"It's just Jeanie Admar, her father was Egyptian" Tony cut in.  
  
"Ah, nice meeting you, but I think our food has arrived, Tony?" Sharon said, escorting Tony away.  
  
"Nice seeing you again Anthony." Jeanie said with a look in her eyes.  
  
Tony watched them as he ate, watching how Roger and Jeanie flirted and laughed.  
  
"Tony, Tony! are you listening?" Sharon asked.  
  
"Yes of course. You were saying?"  
  
~  
  
"Would you like to dance Jeanie?" Roger asked, wiping his mouth from the wine.  
  
"I would love to captain Healey." Jeanie responded taking his hand, he led her to the dance floor where they began to waltz.  
  
"Tony we have been done supper for an hour, is there any reason why we are staying?"  
  
"Hmmmm?" Tony asked her, not paying attention to her, but to Jeanie and Roger.  
  
"Fine Tony, listen I thought you were different, but obviously not, you're the same type of guy I always end up with."  
  
"Why don't we dance?" he said pulling her onto the dance floor  
  
This seemed to cheer sharon up a little, that was until Tony had inched them closer and closer to where Roger and Jeanie were dancing.  
  
"May I cut in?" he asked Roger.  
  
"Sure Tony, Hello Miss Bellows." There Sharon reluctantly switched with Jeanie partners.  
  
"Hello master, enjoying your evening?"  
  
"Jeanie what are you doing here? You promised you wouldn't do this tonight!" Tony scorned her in a whisper.  
  
"But this was not my plan, it was Captain Healey's you may even ask him, I did not choose where we are to eat."  
  
"I would like to believe you but I don't Jeanie, your jealousy always gets the better of you and you ruin every date I have." He told her.  
  
"Master I assure you..."  
  
"That's it Jeanie, tomorrow I want you out, I can't handle your acts of jealousy anymore, I am not yours." he told her.  
  
She pulled out of their dancing embrace with tears in her eyes.  
  
"If that's they way you feel then I shall go pack right now." and she ran to the door, pushing captain Healey out of the way.  
  
"What's going on?" Roger asked Tony.  
  
"I told her, I told her not to interfere tonight," he said  
  
"But she knew just as little as I did, we had no idea you were here."  
  
"You mean, she didn't bring you here?"  
  
"No" roger said.  
  
"And she never once talked of me or Sharon while you were here?"  
  
"No, in fact we talked about her sister." Roger explained.  
  
"Oh no," Tony moaned.  
  
"What now?" Roger asked.  
  
"I told her I wanted her gone," Tony explained. "Listen can you take Sharon home for me, I have to go stop Jeanie."  
  
"She already left, she said you were far too interested in what Jeanie was doing all night."  
  
"She was right."  
  
~ * Tony walks through the door * ~  
  
"Jeanie? JEANIE?! Are you here? Jeanie?" Tony yelled looking around the house.  
  
"Jeanie I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, now come on stop pretending," he said with a scared laugh.  
  
"Jeanie?"  
  
"Oh no, I lost you, I lost you and I never got to tell you how I feel."  
  
Tony sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands.  
  
Just then Jeanie walked through the front door.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to go get some things I left in the garage, I will be gone shortly," she said stiffly.  
  
Tony with a burst of energy jumped over the couch and kissed her surprisingly.  
  
"Well that's a confusing goodbye kiss if I have ever had one." she said looking up into his eyes.  
  
"Jeanie, Jeanie I'm so sorry, Roger explained everything, and I just want to say I don't want you gone, I want you here with me, because even though I don't show it often, I care about you."  
  
"Oh master I care about you too." with that they kissed again.  
  
~ * Fade to them sitting on the couch * ~  
  
"So who is the jealous one?" Jeanie asked, laying half way in his arms.  
  
"I am." he replied pretending to be reluctant.  
  
"And who is the non jealous one."  
  
"You are."  
  
"Who has always been the one to be responsible?"  
  
"Don't push it."  
  
"Yes master" she said giggling.  
  
The end 


End file.
